


That Look in His Eyes

by Dr4g0nG1rl_869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4g0nG1rl_869/pseuds/Dr4g0nG1rl_869
Summary: Sirius and Hermione moments over the years.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	That Look in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been messing with this one for ages and finally decided it just needed to be done. It didn't take exactly the shape I was expecting, but I think I'm okay with that.

Hermione watched Sirius curiously across the kitchen table of No. 12 Grimmauld Place. He was a strange man, no doubt. He tended to make Hermione uncomfortable, but she wasn’t sure why. He was brazen, and loud, and flirted with anything that moved.

He howled with laughter over a joke Remus had told, his long black hair tossed back over his shoulders. His hands thumped down on the table and he grabbed his glass of firewhisky, tossing it back. He set it down on the table and caught Hermione looking at him. He winked, grey eyes flashing with mirth as her cheeks flushed red and she looked quickly away.

Ginny pulled her attention away after that, asking about O.W.L.’s and how hard 5th year was. Hermione, always eager to talk about school, happily answered her questions. They were returning to school in just a couple of days, and Hermione didn’t think twice about Sirius once she was back at school.

\--------------------------------

Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu as sat at the long Weasley table, expanded magically to accommodate all the guests at the house, staring once again at Sirius Black. It was the summer before 6th year and Mrs. Weasley had invited a slew of people over for Harry’s birthday. Once again, Sirius was sitting between Remus and Harry and Hermione shook her head at them, all acting like teenage boys when only one had the right to.

The twins were sitting nearby and Ron was on the other side of Harry. All of the boys were acting like complete buffoons, making bets over a game of exploding snap. Sirius, Remus, and the twins had already had a significant amount to drink and Hermione rolled her eyes at them. As though sensing that her eyes on them, Sirius looked up, a broad smile on his face. Hermione met his gaze and once again she noticed the steely grey as he winked flirtatiously in her direction. Rather than blushing, she shot him a stony look and turned away, arms crossed defensively across her chest.

Sirius laughed and took another shot, focusing his attention back on the game. Every now and then he glanced up, watching Hermione look determinedly anywhere but at him, and grinned to himself.

\-------------------------------

Hermione sat alone at the picnic table outside the Weasley’s house. She watched the fireflies twinkling and fidgeted restlessly with her fingers as she listened to the crickets and the occasion burst of laughter or shouting that came from inside the house.

She smiled listening to the ruckus. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were to return for their 7th and final year tomorrow and they were having an absolute party. She was taking a break from the heat and noise of the house and been outside alone for a few minutes when she heard footsteps in the grass behind her and looked up into Sirius smiling face.

“There you are, kitten.” He said as he sat down across from her and stretched his arms above his head.

Hermione grimaced at the nickname but chose to ignore it. He seemed to like when he could get a rise out of people, so she decided to deprive him of that joy. He shot a look her way, clearly disappointed by the lack of response, but said nothing.

“It’s quiet out here.” He said.

“It’s loud in there,” Hermione replied.

Sirius laughed, “well, you get that many Weasley’s in one place, it’s bound to happen.”

“Yes, because you and Remus and mouse-like when you’re together,” she teased.

“HA! Well I guess you have me there, don’t you?” He paused, “Are you excited for your final year?”

“Of course!” She replied, “And a little scared. I’m still not really sure what I want to do after school, so I feel a little directionless.” She shrugged.

“You’ll figure it out. You’re very bright, Hermione. You can do whatever you set your mind to.”

Hermione looked up at him, surprised, that was possibly the most sincere thing she’d ever heard him say. “Th-thank you.” She smiled nervously at him.

His smile was gentle and he reached out a hand to squeeze hers gently, but quickly. In what seemed to have become their habit, he winked at her.

“Don’t stay out here too long, okay? There’s more fun to be had inside!”

“I won’t,” she promised and watched him walk back to the house, bottom lip worrying between her teeth in wonder.

\----------------------------------------

Hermione wandered around the Hogwarts ground, happy at seeing all of her friends in their graduation robes, everyone looking excited and ready to take on the world. She was looking for her friends who had disappeared into the crowd to find their families before the ceremony started. Hermione had already greeted her parents and helped them find their seat. She wanted to make sure Harry and Ron weren’t late for the ceremony and was in search of her friends to ensure their obedience one last time.

She finally found them and drug them over to the waiting area for the graduates, anticipation heavy in the air.

“Ready, ‘Mione?” Ron asked, bumping a shoulder with his own, teasing in his voice.

“As I’ll ever be!” Her eyes shone with excitement and she ignored Harry and Ron’s exchange of glances. They were both planning to join the aurors and knew exactly what they were going to do. Hermione, more surprisingly, still hadn’t decided. She’d gotten a job at Flourish and Blotts for the summer and was excited to relax a little before taking on her next pursuit. She was pretty sure she wanted to pursue a mastery at some point, but for now she was happy to be unattached.

The ceremony was nice, but long. She was getting fidgety by the time they started announcing the graduates. Her name was finally called and she beamed as she approached Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. She shook both their hands and turned to look proudly out at all the gathered guests. Almost immediately her eyes locked with those of Sirius Black. He was clapping loudly and looked just as thrilled as she imagined he would look for Harry. When he noticed he’d caught her eye he smiled brightly at her, and winked. Hermione felt her face flush red at the look in his eyes and nearly tripped as she made her way toward her parents.

\----------------------------------------

“Sirius!” Hermione yelled across the pub, not at all surprised to find him there. He looked over at the sound of his name and smiled as soon as he saw her, waving her over to his table. She waded through the crowded room, weaving in and out of tables and narrowly avoided being knocked out by a mug flying through the air at the hands of the barman who threw her an apologetic look. She just laughed and waved it off.

“What are you doing here? Are you meeting Harry?” She asked when she finally reached the table and plopped down in the booth opposite him.

“I am, as a matter of fact. He’s meeting me after work. Some exciting news he has.” Sirius shrugged as he said it signaled the barman for another drink. Hermione ordered a butterbeer at the same time and the chatted companionably while they waited.

“How’s the job?” Sirius asked, and seemed sincerely interested.

“It wonderful! I love it!” Hermione gushed as only Hermione could about working in a bookstore. “It’s terrible for my savings account though. I just keep finding books I want to buy! I can barely afford rent anymore!” She laughed.

“How long are you planning on staying at Flourish and Blotts?” Sirius asked. “I can’t imagine you’ll stay stationary for long.”

“I’m not sure yet.” Hermione mused. “I’m still trying to decide what I’d like to do. I’m considering a Mastery in Transfiguration, but going into the Healer training program at St. Mungo’s also appeals to me. I’ve also thought a Master in Ancient Runes, but that one could be really difficult. Professor McGonagall said that she’d happily take me on for the Transfiguration apprenticeship, and it would be nice to be back at Hogwarts, but I sometimes wonder if that would be too easy or too comfortable? I only have a 6 month lease on my flat so if I wanted to leave in the next few months, I could. Going abroad would be fascinating and there are so many brilliant witches and wizards out there to train under that it seems silly to confine myself just to Britain, doesn’t it?”

She halted, looking sheepish. “I’m sorry. I’m talking an awful lot.” She ducked her head, face slightly flushed.

Sirius just smiles, “I could listen to you talk all night, Kitten. And I’m sure no matter what you pick, you’ll be brilliant at it.

Hermione eye’s widen at the sincerity in his voice, but before she can reply they spot Harry walking toward them. 

Sirius winks, Hermione blushes.

\----------------------------------------

Hermione was exhausted. After a long time spent researching and many follow up discussions with the boys, Professor McGonagall (and anyone else who would listen to her), she had decided to pursue her mastery in Ancient Runes, and had taken an apprentice with a Native American tribe in America. She’d been New Mexico for 18 months already and Master Sani had told her recently that she should be able to achieve her mastery in another year. She was excited, but adjusting to the heat, to America, and to the different culture had been hard for the first year. She’d almost quit several times, but she had never been so happy she’d stayed.

She was, however, very excited to be going home for Christmas. Her parents were leaving for a trip to Australia on the 23rd of December, so she was planning to spend a few days with them before heading to Harry and Sirius’s place in London for the remainder of her Holiday. She had to be back to the reservation on January 1st, so she only had a couple of weeks, but she hadn’t seen her friends and family in nearly a year and was bouncing around excitedly as she packed.

On the 20th she gripped her bag with an undetectable extension charm, one of her specialty’s, in one hand and held the portkey she’d gotten from the American government tightly in the other. She walked to the end of the reservation, past the wards that protected the people she’d come to love, and with a tap of her wand, activated the portkey. She felt the familiar, uncomfortable tug, and then darkness.

After a few happy days with her parents, she apparated to London and walked the short distance from the apparition point to the house Sirius had bought for himself and Harry after his had graduated from Hogwarts.

She spent several lovely days with her boys, Ron was around quite a lot, and woke on Christmas morning to the thrilling feeling of being surrounded by loved ones. She bounded from bed like a child and flew from her room in her pajamas, eager to wake the whole house.

Mistakenly, in her early morning excitement, she forgot about the charmed mistletoe that Sirius had placed all over the house. So far all he’d succeeded in doing was trapping Ron and Harry under them no less than 6 times. The only way out was for them to kiss which had Sirius howling with laughter each time.

Hermione felt her feet stick solidly to the floor in the doorway to the living room and looked up startled to find herself trapped by the mistletoe that she’d so studiously avoided until then. Hermione pulled her wand out, irritated at her own mistake and started trying to free herself from the trap. As she looked up at the offending piece of greenery she didn’t notice Sirius come down the stairs. He smirked as he saw her trapped under the mistletoe and snuck up behind her.

With a happy jump he landed himself right next to her under the mistletoe and she shrieked in shock at the sudden contact. She turned on Sirius and groaned as she realized he was now in the trap with her.

“Well now look what you’ve done” she groused, hands on her hips.

“What’s that, Kitten?” He asked, eyes twinkling.

She gestured above them incredulously and waited for him to be distressed by their predicament. Instead, he took a step closer.

Hermione looked at him suddenly shocked as he put a hand at her waist and leaned down. “I don’t see a problem here at all, Kitten. Rather the opposite of a problem, if you ask me.”

She smiled nervously at him and took in the sincerity in his eyes.

“May I?” Sirius whispered, only inches from her face.

Breathlessly Hermione nodded, and her eyes slowly closed as she tilted her face up to meet his. Their lips touched softly and Hermione nearly moaned, much to her embarrassment. She felt her face flush and his other hand reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear as her pressed a little more firmly against her mouth. Her hands had somehow slid around his waist and were pulling him closer as the continued to kiss under the mistletoe.

“Should we leave you two alone?” Harry asked from the bottom step of the stairs, Ron behind him, both smirking at the couple.

Hermione leapt away from Sirius, the spell of the mistletoe broken by their kiss. Sirius let her go, a barely noticeable, knowing wink sent her way before he turned to tussle the boys hair and lead them into the living room to open presents.

\----------------------------------------

Hermione had moved back to London all of a week ago and somehow found herself standing on the step of Sirius Black’s house. Which wouldn’t have been odd 6 months ago, but Harry had recently moved to a flat in Diagon Alley with Ron. Which meant that she didn’t know why she was here.

She knocked anyway.

Sirius opened the door and didn’t look at all surprised.

“Hello Kitten,” He said softly.

“Hello Sirius,” She says, quietly, but confidently. Their eyes lock.

Sirius smiles. Winks. Offers his hand.

The door clicks softly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so you'll just have to forgive me for any errors. Thank you for bothering to read my silly stories!


End file.
